initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryosuke Takahashi
Ryosuke Takahashi (高橋 涼介, Takahashi Ryōsuke; known as Ry in the Tokyopop version) is the founder, and leader of both the Akagi RedSuns and Project D. Originally a lone racer nicknamed Akagi's White Comet (赤城の白い彗星, Akagi no Shiroi Suisei), he created the RedSuns with the purpose of dominating the street racing scene all over Japan, recruiting his brother Keisuke and others local to Mount Akagi to achieve this goal. Alongside Keisuke, they're both given the nicknames of the Rotary Brothers. The RedSuns' plan was put on hold following Keisuke's defeat and the emergence of Takumi Fujiwara, the driver of the Toyota AE86. Before his race with Fujiwara, he was invited to a professional racing team but he passed because "his only interest was street racing". His winning streak came to an end when he lost to Fujiwara. After his defeat, he temporarily retired from racing until making a comeback to race against the threat of Team Emperor and their leader and rival Kyoichi Sudo. Soon after Takumi raced against Wataru Akiyama, he created a new racing team called Project D with a similar goal to dominate the street racing scene but for one year before he goes back to medical school. During his time in Project D, he took upon a mentor role giving Takumi and Keisuke sometimes cryptic advice on how to win their matches. As Project D began their final phase in Kanagawa, Ryosuke eventually became bothered by his past; he is revealed to have a connection with Rin Hojo, a fellow medical student and an infamous street racer from Kanagawa known as the Grim Reaper and a woman named Kaori, who was Rin's fiancee at the time but dated Ryosuke behind Rin's back who later committed suicide after Rin began to verbally abuse her, in turn leading to Rin disappearing from the racing. Realizing he cannot escape his past and knowing that Rin will return to go after him, he modified his car in secret with Project D mechanic Shuichi Matsumoto and met Rin again after years, racing at the Hakone Turnpike to the death. With the assistance of Team Spiral's leader Ryuji Ikeda, who was spectating behind, he was able to stop Rin from running both of them off the road and after their race settled their differences with each other and not forgetting Kaori. After the disbanding of Project D, he continues to go on a silent spectator at street races, saying that he would eventually pick out new gifted racers. It is also implied that he is still continuing his studies on medicine at the same time. Likes: His beloved FC, R32's, Kaori Dislikes: Losing, cheaters '''Special skills: '''Strategy for Touge Racing, Calculating opponent moves & capabilities of their car, training up-and-coming street racers. Appearances Gallery Ryousuke13.jpg|The Red suns Brother Ryousuke12.jpg Ryosuke604-2.jpg tumblr_m2h2ajBXED1qiosj0o1_500.png|Ryosuke inside his FC 11850039 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Ryosuke's FC3S vs Takumi's AE86 Trueno ryosuke_fc_5th.jpg|Ryosuke's FC in the manga Takumi Fujiwara and Ryosuke Takahashi.jpg|Takumi Fujiwara with Ryosuke Takahashi tumblr_mjfljk2mSu1rtkszho1_1280.png|Takahashi battle with "Death God" Ryosuke Takahashi.jpg|Ryosuke was face the hard situation during racing with Rin Hojo (Shinigami) Initial_D_5th_Stage_Episode_10_b12.jpg|Ryosuke FC during battle against "Death God" Ryosuke's FC - First Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC in the First Stage (drawn) Ryosuke's FC - First Stage CGI.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the First Stage (CGI) Ryosuke's FC - Second Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Second Stage Ryosuke's FC - Third Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Third Stage Ryosuke's FC - Battle Stage alternate.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appeared in the Battle Stage Ryosuke's FC - Fourth Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Fourth Stage Ryosuke's FC stock - Fifth Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC before it's modifications in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC - Fifth Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC with modfications in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC - Final Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Final Stage chara_01-1.png image.jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi 4th Stage Ryosuke1st.jpg|Ryosuke in 1st Stage Ryosuke Takahashi Legend.png|Ryosuke Takahashi in the new Initial D Legend Movies IMG_8132.JPG|Ryosuke in second stage IMG_8133.JPG|Ryosuke In Third Stage IMG_8136.JPG|Ryosuke in extra stage FC vs EG6.png|Ryosuke racing a Civic 3 years ago on a video tape FC vs S13.png|Ryosuke vs purple S13 racing fc.png|Ryosuke racing at Gymkhana RyosukeZero.jpeg|Ryosuke’s Profile in Arcade Stage Zero Screenshot 2018-09-28 at 6.45.48 AM.png Trivia * His name was mentioned in MF Ghost, new manga created by Shigeno. *Ryosuke is modeled after the "Drift King" Keiichi Tsuchiya's mentor, retired race car driver Takahashi Kunimitsu. *Ryosuke Takahashi had a dark blue hairstyle in the First and Fourth stages of Initial D, but it inexplicably changed to a light brown hairstyle in the Second Stage, then to dark brown in the Third Stage movie. It changes to black in his appearances in Fifth and Final Stage. **This also shows that Ryosuke Dyes his hair in every stage. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Project D Category:Male Category:Akagi RedSuns Category:Smokers